What Should Have Been
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: *Alternate Ending After Happily Never After* Tasha survived the fight and she and Sam now have a son named Tristan. Tasha and Sam are living thier lives with thier kids in the life they'd always wanted.*Rating changed to T for some language*
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Never After Alternate Ending: What Should've Been **

**-Five Years Later Sunday Afternoon-**

"Daddy, Jane took my light purple dainty girl doll set!" Emma exclaimed from her and Jane's bedroom.

"It's only 'cause you took my doll's yellow car!" Jane exclaimed back.

"I did not!" Emma yelled back. Sam sighed from his spot on the living room couch and put down his paper. He walked up the stairs of the new house and turned the corner into a lime green room. He opened the door covered in rainbow finger paintings and doodles. He looked around the room at the different posters of cute little animals. Sam's eyes landed on the twins in the corner with each other's hair in their grip. The girls looked up at their dad and stopped immediately.

"Put the toys in the box." Sam said to them with his arms folded.

"But, daddy…" The girls whined in unison.

"You two know the rule. If you're fighting over a toy it goes in the box for the rest of the day." Sam said with a shrug. The girls moaned. Jane dropped her car in the box and Emma followed with her doll. The two girls looked back up at Sam and pleaded with him with their bright blue eyes. Sam stood his ground and shook his head. The twins finally gave up the fight and went back to playing quietly in the corner. Sam smiled to himself and went back down stairs to his paper.

**-That Night-**

"I'm home!" A voice chimed form the doorway.

"Mommy!" The girls screamed from the living room. Jane and Emma ran down the hall and hugged their mom.

"It's my girls!" Tasha greeted them kissing them both on the cheek.

"Mommy, can I hold Tristan?" Emma asked referring to her one year old baby brother, with her arms straight out in front of her.

"In a second, honey, let me get your brother out of his jacket and say hi to daddy first okay?" Tasha said to the girls. The twins nodded sadly and went back into the living room to continue playing. Tasha walked down the hall to the study where Sam was.

"Hey, you." She greeted him. Sam swiveled around in his chair and smiled.

"Hey, to you too." He responded as he kissed her. Sam looked down at his son in Tasha's arms. "He looks exhausted." He commented.

"He should be. He cried all the way here." Tasha said with a smile. "He's a big baby like his daddy." She joked. Sam chuckled sarcastically. Tristan's head shifted from its place on Tasha's shoulder as he looked up at his dad. He smiled and reached out for him. Sam took his son in his arms and threw him up in the air. Tasha watched them with so much happiness in her heart.

"Are you ready to eat?" Sam asked Tasha as they walked together back to the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You, Sam Winchester, cooked a meal?" She asked.

"Well…I reheated the macaroni you made last night." He answered with a slight shrug. Tasha laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good, I'd be a little scared of you using the stove." She chimed and walked ahead of him to the twins. Sam scoffed.

"I'm not that bad!" He yelled after her. "I'm really not." He whispered to Tristan. The one year old just giggled and played with Sam's wedding band. "Not that you care…you eat mush." He said to himself. Sam continued down the hall to the dining room and put Tristan in his high chair and they all sat down to eat, as a family.

**-Tuesday Morning-**

"Jane, Emma, don't forget your lunches!" Tasha called upstairs. The twins ran down the steps with their bags on their backs.

"Jane, why are you trying to sneak candy for breakfast?" Sam asked as he grabbed a Hershey bar from Jane's back pocket?

"I was saving it for later!" Jane exclaimed. Sam stretched his arm upwards as Jane jumped to grab her candy, but she obviously couldn't reach.

"You can have it when you get back home after school." Tasha said picking up Tristan from his high chair. "Now I need both of you with your coats on and in daddy's car so he can take you to school."

"Did I get the chocolate chip cookies, mommy?" Emma asked as she put on her rain coat.

"Yes, both you and your sister have your cookies. Now get going!" Tasha said kissing them both good-bye. Sam cupped Tasha's cheek and kissed her. He grabbed his briefcase and opened the front door for the girls. The five of them walked out and went to work and to school.

**-That Morning During Tasha's Court Hearing-**

"So what you're saying, Mrs. Scott is that my client, Davis Holmes, told you to murder your husband?" Tasha questioned the woman on the witness stand.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Davis knew I would do anything for him!" Mrs. Scott yelled.

"Mrs. Scott, did my client force you to kill your husband? Did Davis Holmes force you to pull that plastic bag over your sleeping husband's head?" Tasha questioned harshly.

"No, but…" The woman began, but Tasha cut her off.

"I don't think he did, Mrs. Scott." Tasha started. "Mr. Holmes didn't make you do anything! Would you kill your best friend simply because you didn't want to be friends with them anymore?" Tasha said staring Mrs. Scott dead in the eyes.

"Objection your honor! Ms. Winchester is badgering my client!" Mrs. Scott's attorney lashed.

"Objection sustained. Miss Winchester there better be a question hidden somewhere is that rant of yours." The judge ordered.

"I have no further questions your honor." Tasha said with a sly smirk. She sat down in the chair next to her client and continued to stare down Mrs. Scott, who was clearly beginning to become uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"Nice work, Miss Winchester." Holmes whispered to her as the judge called for recess until the next morning.

"Everything should go smoothly from now on. We should get the verdict tomorrow morning." Tasha responded as she put her folders into her briefcase.

"Why don't we celebrate over dinner tonight? I could take you to this elegant restaurant downtown…" Holmes said straightening his tie.

"I wish I could Mr. Holmes, but…" Tasha started.

"Please, "Holmes interrupted as he placed his hand on Tasha's. "Call me Davis." Tasha sighed heavily at Davis' obscene flirting.

"I can't, Mr. Holmes. I have a date with my husband, whom I'm sure you've met. You remember him right? Sam?" Tasha dismissed as she slowly removed her hand from Davis' grasp. He sighed and hung back as Tasha exited the courtroom and made her way back down the marble hallway to the judge's quarters to hand in more evidence.

"You did well today for your first murder trial, Miss Winchester." Judge Hall said. "What's this?"

"New evidence I plan on presenting tomorrow before I give my closing argument." Tasha answered. Hall looked over the evidence and signed the legal documents.

"Well I wish you luck tomorrow, Miss Winchester." Hall said as she put the papers back in her briefcase. Tasha nodded and walked out of the office.

**-At Sam's Office-**

"Mr. Winchester, your wife is on line three." Sam's secretary announced through the crack in his office door.

"Thanks, Olivia." Sam responded. His secretary closed the door as he picked up the phone. "Hey, you, how'd the trial this morning go?" Sam greeted Tasha on the phone.

"It went okay. I have to give my closing argument tomorrow." She answered with an exasperated sigh. "How's your workload? Are you still available for lunch?"

"Yea, I can work it in. I'll be done this report by the time you get here. Is twenty minutes a good estimate?" Sam asked her.

"Twenty minutes is perfect. I have to go back to my office anyway, so I'll see you soon." Tasha finished. They hung up their phones and went back to work for the time being.

"Olivia?" Sam called out his door. Olivia appeared around the corner with her notepad in hand.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?" She asked, ready to write down any memo he needed.

"I just wanted to make sure I don't have any meetings today for the next hour." Sam said as he grabbed his coat from its place on the rack.

"I believe you're perfectly free. You do have an appointment at four-thirty and a senior partner's meeting at five forty-five." Olivia recited off her calendar for Sam.

"That's perfect. I am leaving for lunch with my wife and will see you in about an hour." Sam settled. "You're free to leave too for your break." Olivia smiled and put her pen and pad back neatly on her desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Olivia said with her cheeks turning a rosy pink. Sam smiled on the inside and headed out.

**-At Emma and Jane's Class-**

"Did everyone finish their fairytale stories?" Ms. Karen asked her class. There was a loud mix of yeses and nos. She laughed. "Well you have one more minute and then we'll present them! I'm very excited to see how everyone's imagination works!" She said excitedly. Jane looked up from her paper and glanced over to Emma's story.

"What're you writing about Emmy?" She whispered.

"I'm writing about one of the stories Uncle Dean told us." Emma said as she wrote her last sentence. She looked up at her sister. "What're you writing about?"

"I'm writing about Uncle Dean's friend." Jane answered simply.

"Are you talking about the really weird one that wears the heavy coat all the time?" Emma asked as she wrote her own story down.

"Yea...Daddy doesn't want us talking to him." Emma warned her younger sister. Jane sighed and scoffed.

"Do you know why Daddy doesn't want us talking to him?" Jane asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know, sissy…" Emma trailed off as the teacher came over to check on their work.

**-Lunch-**

"I can't believe you're already here!" Tasha greeted Sam nervously. He cupped the small of her back and pulled her into a kiss. She blushed and looked up at him.

"I thought I owed you, since I cancelled on our last few dates." Sam admitted.

"I think I forgive you being I have an ulterior motive for this lunch…" She added. Sam frowned down at his wife and sighed.

"Who are we eating with, Tash?" Sam moaned. Tasha smiled.

"It's Damon's birthday…I haven't seen him in a while." She reasoned.

"You saw him last month!" Sam exclaimed quietly.

"You see Dean almost every day!" She argued.

"Well you actually get along with my brother. Your brother practically hates me." Sam said with a scowl.

"Hate is a strong word, Sam." Tasha rebutted. She knew Damon didn't particularly favor Sam anymore. Not since the fight five years ago.

"You didn't say he didn't like me." Sam said with a smirk. Tasha pinched him.

"Well, anyway, I told him to be nice." She began. "You need to be nice too, Samuel." She said in her mommy tone. As their quarrel came to a civil end Damon walked through the restaurants entrance. A smile a mile wide dashed across his face as he spotted his baby sister. He quickly wrapped her up in a hello hug. He let her go without as much as a glance to Sam. "I'll tell the hostess that we're all here." Tasha said leaving the two men alone to check in.

"Nice to see you again, Damon…" Sam greeted his brother - in – law. He was trying desperately to be nice. Damon just nodded. He was still mad at Sam and the rest of his clan for putting his nieces and his sister in danger. He still held a strong grudge against them for the death of his parents. Even though he knew the truth, the _real_ truth, he was genuinely angry.

"Alright, our table is ready!" Tasha said with a bright smile. She took Damon and Sam's hands in hers and led them to their table.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3- WSB**

"Dammit, Damon, didn't I tell you to be nice to Sam?" Tasha whispered angrily at her brother. She rubbed her temples at the major headache he was giving her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do, Tash." Damon replied curtly.

"I want you to be fucking pleasant towards my husband dammit." Tasha yelled angrily. People around the restaurant began to stare, but she didn't give a damn.

"Natasha, keep your voice down…"Damon trailed off. Tasha gulped down her glass of wine and swallowed loudly.

"Don't you dare, act all high and mighty. You are not our father, Damon." Tasha responded with ice in her voice. Damon gave her a hard stare.

"Well if your husband hadn't killed him, I wouldn't have to try to be." He declared. Tasha felt a sudden stab hit her chest. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Regardless of the fact that Sam had killed Liam, it was all to save her, Jane, and Emma. She took a quick breath and threw her napkin.

"This lunch is over." Tasha announced throwing her napkin down on the table. "Happy fucking birthday, Damon." Tasha said slamming the chair into the table. She threw Damon's present on the table and eyed Sam coming out of the bathroom hallway. She grabbed her purse and his arm and dragged a very confused Sam out of the restaurant leaving Damon to pick up the bill.

Damon watched his baby sister storm out of the restaurant until she and Sam were out of sight. His eyes trailed to the dark blue present bag on the table. He was reluctant to even tear open the envelope holding Tasha's heartfelt card. He eyed the doodles spilling out of the bag drawn by his nieces and his nephew. Tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. He blinked them back and reluctantly opened the bag. He smiled over the paintings that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE DAMON" and the simple lines strewn about with splashes of color. Then as Damon reached further into the bag he felt a hard wooden frame. He pulled out a picture is a dark wooden frame. The glass was cracked from Tasha's sparked fury, but the picture stayed unharmed. This time the tears fell from Damon's eyes. He didn't dare wipe them away. It was a picture of when he was just a kid. He couldn't have been more than four years old and there he was, sitting on his mother's hospital bed, holding his new baby sister, who wasn't even a few hours old. There, sitting behind him holding Olivia, behind him, was Liam, smiling down on his son and new born daughter. Damon remembered the brightness in his dad's eyes that day. He'd never seen him happier. Those were the golden years when they could call themselves a family.

Damon stared at the picture as he mentally hit himself in the head for saying the things he said to Tasha. He knew what he said burned right through her. Damon called the waitress over for the bill. He paid it and walked out of the restaurant with his head hanging low in shame.

**-That Night-**

"I'm so sorry I'm late picking him up." Sam greeted Tristan's daycare supervisor.

"It's perfectly, okay, Mr. Winchester." Alice assured him. "He slept like an angel for most of the afternoon."

"Thanks, so much. My wife and I appreciate this." Sam replied pleasantly as he gently buttoned Tristan into his coat. He strapped Tristan's feet into his tiny shoes and slid his hat over his soft brown hair. Sam picked Tristan up from the crib and held his softly against his chest. Just for a moment, Tristan woke up. He stuck out his tongue just a little bit and smiled up at his dad. Sam kissed his the top of his head and grabbed his baby bag and headed out to his car to go home.

**-At Home-**

"No, Emma, you're going to sit there and eat your veggies." Tasha said to a frowning child as she fed Tristan his own mush.

"Mommy, this doesn't look like I can eat it." Emma whined. Tasha sighed as Tristan poked food on her cheek. She looked to Sam for assistance.

"Your sister ate it in just a minute! Don't you want to join her on the carpet?" Sam said nodding to Jane sitting on the living room carpet attempting to read one of Sam's law books. Jane looked up from her seven hundred page book and teased her sister by making a face "Unless, Jane Winchester wants to join you at the dinner table and have another serving of veggies?" Sam prodded in a warning tone. Jane poked her nose quickly back into the complicated book and left her sister alone.

"But, Daddy…" Emma whined again as she poked her fork at the string beans and spinach. She pushed her plate away from her to the center of the table.

"Emma, please just eat. It's really good for you. How do you think Daddy got so tall?" Tasha reasoned.

"Then why are you so short, Mommy?" Jane asked from the carpet. Sam covered his mouth to preserve his laughter. Tasha jus continued to feed Tristan, who was busy making art work out of his food on the shelf of his high chair.

"Em, if you don't eat your food tonight, you'll just have to eat it tomorrow night for dinner." Sam warned her, pushing the plate back in front of her.

"We're eating at Uncle Bobby's tomorrow though." Emma said with a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"Then I guess you we'll just have to bring your special meal with us." Tasha concluded. Tristan licked around his mouth with a gummy smile in triumph as Tasha wiped his place. Emma slumped down in her chair in defeat. She mustered up her strength and forked the vegetables into her mouth and swallowed.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sam said clearing her plate. Emma huffed and rushed to sit next to her sister.

"Girls, you have ten more minutes till you need to get ready for bed." Tasha announced. She picked up a sleepy Tristan and pulled him to her chest and he slowly fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. Jane and Emma sighed heavily at the thought of going to bed.

"If you go now, I'll read you two a book." Sam promised them as he washed the last few dinner dishes. Jane and Emma dropped their law book and ran upstairs to the bathroom to take their baths. Sam laughed and continued with the dishes.


End file.
